Stare a Gears of War story
by LovelySpecter
Summary: Life as a soldier takes it toll. Some tough it out, others break under the pressure. Pierce is just another one of those people trying to survive during a time of war and chaos, just trying to make a decent life in this world gone to hell. Whether or not she can do it is up to her. I'm not very good at summaries yet but take a look anyways!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing except the OCs and part of the plot. its my first fanfic ever...so please be at least a little nice if you do choose to review. Criticism is always welcome as long as its constructive.**

All I could do was stare, sure I had seen ruins before. I had seen more death than most people I knew but this was too much. I had even seen a Reaver being piloted by fellow Gears but this was a first even for me. Where Illema had once stood there was nothing but a my gun a little tighter I just couldn't seem to look away from this horrible sight, dead bodies were scattered in the rubble. The ones who didn't make it out in time, one of them was a girl, she didn't look very old and even though her face was covered with dirt and blood I could tell she was my age. I shivered as the thought of the chance that it could have been me or someone I knew, it never got easier seeing people die.

"Move it Private, we ain't got time for site seein' kid." Barked my Lieutenant.

"Yes sir!" I squeaked as I was quickly brought back to the task at hand. We were to help escort the evacuating citizens in the right direction. A task easier said than done in this chaotic time.

"No! I won't leave!" A woman screeched attempting to push past me and make a break for the gaping hole that was once her home. I held my ground and blocked her with my body.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't let you go back." I told her, I had rehearsed this line in my head so many times hoping it would sound assuring or commanding but it only sounded feeble. "I understand this is difficult bu-"

"Difficult?!" The hysterical woman yelled right in my face. I cringed as she shoved me with more force than I expected from someone her size. "My whole life is there! I have to-I have to go home! I just want to go home!" She began to sob.

"I understand bu-"

"No! You don't understand!" The woman snapped now enraged. Her small fists smashed against my breastplate as she tried to get past me and failed.

"Restrain that civilian!" I heard my Lieutenant bark to another COG nearby.

They dragged the woman off kicking and screaming. The Lieutenant patted my shoulder hard; his attempt to ease my tension I could assume. He was easily 6'2 and 200 pounds. He towered over me. Heck everyone did even the other female soldiers; I was 5'4 and 125 pounds the smallest girl here I would venture to guess. The only reason I was probably here was because they needed the numbers and they didn't care how they got them.

"Back to work!" He bellowed in his commanding voice. "Get these civilians out of here!"

Then he was gone yet again, most likely to give more orders. The majority of us were new here, dragged into this war because we had no home, nothing left but our lives to fight for. As looked at what once was, I understood what she felt, I had lost everything too. A lot of people had. I straightened up and returned to the task at hand. The day had just begun.

**A/N** **I like to think this chapter went well, If any of you who read this think it's good let me know by reviewing! I may or may not turn this into a full story if I get a decent amount reviews. Also I realize that the story might be off, it's been a while since I've played through the games so any changes that you think need to be made let me know and I'll do my best to correct it. Thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Another Day

**A/N Alright, chapter 2! Hopefully any of you who read this enjoy it.**

Walking into the makeshift mess hall I saw a few COG soldiers glance my way before resuming their conversations, I shrugged it off since it was a fairly normal thing. Being out here made some of us pretty on edge. I got my 'food' I found my squad at one of the many long tables set up in the large canvas tent. Sam; Private Samuel Cash; was the first to see me.

"Well if it isn't Pierce." He announced with his usual cheeky grin. Cash was just like most guys here, built like a truck. He was easily over 160 pounds and 6'0, his sandy colored hair and blue eyes made him popular with the women and I would never understand why. "Heard you got pummeled by some broad today."

"Shut it Cash." The person directly across from him smiled. It was Corporal Teddy "Bear" Arnett. "Sit down Pierce." He was built like Cash maybe 200 pounds and 6'0. His skin was darker, and he had chestnut colored hair with a carefully trimmed beard framing his face and jaw. I took a seat to the left of Sam, and gave Bear a polite smile. He was the only one who treated me like I was a girl in the squad. I think the guys just saw me as their effeminate little brother and oddly enough it didn't bother me much.

"Sup ladies...and Pierce." A large man boomed slamming his tray down on the table making me jump. It was Turk "the tank" Lovely. "Damn girl chill!" He laughed sitting down. Turk was bigger than Cash, 220 pounds and 6'2, dark-skinned and clean-shaven. Sam nearly choked on his 'food', if you could call it that.

"It's a wonder how the hell she didn't jump outta her skin." He shoveled more food into his mouth if that was possible...

"Whatever." I frowned examining whatever the hell was on my tray. "Is it just me or is it getting harder to recognize what they're feeding us?"

"Beggars can't be choosers baby." Bear smiled taking a gulp of the mysterious black substance in his cup.

"If you ain't gonna eat it hand it over." Cash said reaching for my tray.

"No way!" I smirked pulling it out of his reach. "Fat ass."

"Tch! Bitch this is all muscle!" Cash announced flexing his left arm so it was right in my face. "Oh yeah!"

"You call that muscle?" Turk scoffed flexing his right arm and then his left, giving each bicep a kiss.

"Oh god..." I sighed to myself. "what have I done?" Trying to avoid looking at the 'gun show' going on right in front of me, I poked at my food shaking my head as the flexing continued.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something?" The Lieutenant chimed in. Immediately we went silent, Turk and Cash froze then straightened up.

"No sir." Cash mumbled awkwardly hunching back over his tray. Lieutenant Ruiz just shook his head and walked away. Once he was out of earshot Bear burst out laughing earning glares from Cash and Turk. I just smiled still shaking my head. Sam elbowed me in the arm, I looked over trying to keep my smile suppressed. He smirked and got up messing up my short dark brown hair. They all stood and followed after the Lieutenant.

"Men." I smirked, my light brown eyes traveled back to my plate. Taking a few large bites and gulping down my coffee I stood and jogged after my squad out of the mess hall. Break time was over.

** A/N: Any notes to give me? Let me know, I'm open to criticism. Thought it'd be nice to see the team side of it all. I actually haven't played through the game for about a year or so. So I need to reread the story to refresh my memory.**


End file.
